Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality (AR) refers to a view of a physical (real) world environment whose elements are augmented by virtual, typically computer-generated, imagery, thereby creating a mixed reality. The augmentation may be conventionally in real time and in context with environmental elements, such a sporting event, a military exercise, a game, etc. AR technology enables the information about surrounding real world of a person to become interactive and digitally usable by adding object recognition and image generation. Artificial information about the environment and the objects may be stored and retrieved as an information layer separate from a real world view layer.
The present disclosure appreciates that there are several limitations with AR systems. In displaying augmented reality images (still or video) to a user, some AR systems utilize AR eyeglasses. While providing a realistic experience to the user, display devices in eyeglass format present several challenges such as power management and/or limitation in providing the user with user interface elements to interact with the AR system. Due to size limitations, power availability and efficient use of available power may be design concerns. Furthermore, providing interaction tools such as volume control, display controls, and comparable ones may be a challenge due to size and shape of eyeglass format displays.